Shelagh goes Shopping
by bookishlaura
Summary: Set the day after the christening in series 2 the Nurses take Shelagh shopping for the first time in 10 years. I do not own anything.


**Call the Midwife Oneshot- I do not own anything. Check out my other stories A Change in Circumstances, Hanneli (Both on Pride and Prejudice) and two on Upstairs Downstairs. This takes place the day after the christening in series 2.**

Shelagh had spent the past 10 years as a Bride of Christ and now, she was engaged to the doctor she had worked alongside for those 10 years. He had been married and now widowed while, she had been a Bride of Christ. Their love had been slow burning but when she had been diagnosed with TB it had grew like a wildfire. The only clothes she had owned were 10 years old, and she'd bought them when clothes rationing was still in force. As soon as the christening of Fred Noakes and Samantha Smart had taken place the nurses had descended on her. To them she was still Sister Bernadette not Shelagh but to them she may never be just Shelagh. She didn't regret her time as a Bride of Christ but she knew where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be a wife and a mother. She still had her faith and it was more ingrained in her than ever.

The nurses Trixie, Cynthia and Jenny were all different no more so in what they wore. Trixie was dangerous and rebellious when it came to her clothes, Cynthia was more demure and conservative while Jenny was a mix of both. She wanted to feel comfortable in what she wore but also be practical. Fashion had escaped Shelagh for those 10 years and she was grateful for their expertise. She had to find her style again. She was in her early 30's and the nurses were in their mid-20's. Her soon to be husband was in his early 50's. She felt that she should dress older than what she was. She needed to find her own place. She wasn't just going to be a wife but a step mother as well. Shelagh had hope that she would have a child of her own too.

The three nurses had decided to take Shelagh to their favourite shop, Daisies. It held the delights of the fashion world that Shelagh could only dream of. As soon as they stepped over the threshold Trixie pushed Shelagh into a changing room, while the other two and then Trixie started scouring the shelves. Shelagh had decided on her rules. Knee length skirts and nothing that showed too much cleavage. The first thing Jenny gave her was a blue pencil skirt. It was multi-functional and finished below the knee. She was glad she had stockings on. The skirt made her feel free. She was showing her knees and ankles not something she'd done for a long time. Cynthia then picked out a woollen purple top which Shelagh liked. Cynthia suggested that she buy it in different colours to suit different occasions so the purple, a cream, a white and a blue one was put behind the counter. Trixie was glad of the fast fashion craze that would allow them to buy Shelagh some clothes without waiting for them to be made. She'd picked out a daring dress that was sent back buy Jenny and Cynthia. They understood what Shelagh wanted and what she needed.

Their colleague Chummy was also making her some clothes but she didn't want to take up an entire wardrobe when she moved into Patrick's house after they married. She was staying in some lodgings not far from Nonnatus House but had little room for things. Shelagh preferred markets to shops. It reminded her of her childhood in Inverness. She had found material and trimmings and gave them to Chummy to work her magic on.

The shop was about to close and the girls looked at the pile of clothes. They had chosen 4 skirts, 8 shirts/tops of different colours and styles, a few woollens, some skirt suits, a few dresses one was a blue flower print with a cowl neck, two coats, and a few pairs of shoes and at Trixie's insistence a pair of slacks. The one thing none of the girls wanted to think about was lingerie.

"If I give you advice on lingerie I will never be able to look at Dr Turner in the same way again." Trixie joked.

"When you do go shopping for that remember to get some lace. Men like that." Trixie added. The girls didn't like the idea of thinking what might turn the doctor on. They looked as though they might vomit when it came to mind. The bill was paid and the items put into bags. They all took a few so it didn't look suspicious that one person had a lot of bags. People in Poplar loved a good gossip and the gossip was rife about Shelagh as it was.

They exited the shop and ventured to the nearest Lyons. For all four it was a treat. Long hours and irregular days off prevented them from going often. They ordered tea and cakes for four and started chatting about work and Shelagh's new life.

"You won't abandon us fully will you Shelagh? You are the best teacher I know." Cynthia asked. She respected Shelagh not just as a nurse and midwife but as a person. She'd given up her vocation for love. Not everyone would do that.

"I don't know. Timothy is at that difficult stage but I hope to see you sometimes." Shelagh replied smiling at Cynthia. Out of all the nurses she was the sweetest. Shelagh respected Cynthia. She looked at things a different way to the others.

"You must see to Dr Turner's wardrobe. He is notorious for dressing badly." Trixie gushed.

"He dresses how he wants. He is practical. I will not comment on the Doctor." Shelagh pushed. Trixie was a fire. She knew what she wanted but focused solely on her work. She was the most rebellious of the nurses and also the most worldly wise.

"Shelagh you have to give us some gossip. Surely you have seen those appalling sweater vests. He even puts Timothy in them. A boy of his age shouldn't dress like that. Even at the wedding he was in short trousers." Trixie lamented.

"I will not comment but Timothy chooses what he wears and I do not have any influence and do not pretend to. I do not gossip. I maybe out of the habit but I have retained some of its constrictors such as not gossiping. Timothy has yet to reach grammar school and as such does not wear long trousers. Now I am sure we all have work to do."

"Shelagh, Trixie was only teasing. We are glad to see you happy and you can do whatever you want and dress how you want." Cynthia smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia. We should return to Nonnatus. We have paid the bill." The girls returned to Nonnatus and at the door Shelagh said "Thank you for coming with me today I wouldn't have known wear to start."

"It was our pleasure Shelagh. We must do it again sometime." Jenny squeezed her hand. Jenny was the newest midwife to Nonnatus aside from Chummy. Jenny was the one who exuded confidence and love. She had boyfriends but put her work before them. No matter what.

"We will do it when you choose your wedding dress." Trixie pushed in

"I think I will choose my own dress but thank you." She left the nurses at the door. She didn't want to burden the girls with helping her anymore. She was determined to lead her own life away from Nonnatus but with marriage to Patrick she would be tied for as long as he worked with them. They had given her more than she could give back. For that she would be eternally grateful.

**The End**


End file.
